worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Riversong Elf
Riversong Elves are the most creative clan of Elves, and are often the source of new magic. Most Riversong Elves live in the city of Cairistiona and the surrounding villages of the Riverlands. History Early history The Riversong can be traced back to as early as Year 7, when the city of Cairistiona was founded. They fought alongside the Birchfeather Elves and the other "good" Elves during the First Elven War. The Great War During the Great War, Cairistiona and the Riversong Elves were ruled by Queen Laurlaethee Eventide. Her daughters, Princesses Dawn and Dusk, were on friendly terms with Princess Hyacinth of House Fischbach. Culture & Characteristics Faith Religion and faith infuse every aspect of Riversong society. They constantly give thanks and pay homage to the Goddess. Each work of art, each poem, each song, is dedicated first and above all others to the Goddess. All Riversong homes have a shrine dedicated to the Goddess. Origins The Riversong Elves are believed to be most closely related to the Birchfeather and Healleaf Elves. Gender roles Riversong society is matriarchal in structure. Women tend to hold positions of power and work as soldiers, whereas the men tend to have more spiritual roles. Aging Government The Riversong Elves are led by House Riversong, headed by the Queen. These Elves do not place a great deal of value on society, preferring instead to live as they wish rather than how someone tells them to. Their villages are peaceful places, for the Elves all look out for one another. Warfare The Riversong Elves are so specialized in magic that they have a special division of their warrior class where Mages are trained in battle spells and primarily use magic in combat. Members of this division are called Magicians. Languages The Riversong primarily speak Elven, though most have also learned Carthian and, usually, a third language. Naming The Riversong bastard surname is Rivers. Popular male names: Evindal, Lhoris, Alluin, Faeranduil, Tassarion, Theodred, Arathorn, Morthil, Lysanthir Popular female names: Raenisa, Pyria, Teriani, Darunia, Tiriana, Lyrei, Elanalue, Celaena, Arasne, Saria Common surnames: Stardrop, Eventide, Lyresong, Sweetlove, Lightfoot Technology Like all other Elves, the Riversong have had centuries to perfect their art. Their products are finer than most any in the world. Only some Dwarves can rival the expertise shown by the Riversong Elves, but even they cannot rival the sheer beauty exhibited in Elven manufacture. It is a guarantee that almost any Riversong work can hold the strongest magic and enchantments. The very qualities of the manufacture work subtle enchantments into the item, making it more receptive to whatever potent magic a mage might use to enhance it. The Riversong Elves have produced most of the magical items attributed to Elvenkind. Cuisine Much of Riversong cuisine relies upon the Uiscan River and the seafood produced from its waters. Customs Riversong Elves are often spell writers, and are very gifted at crafting new spells. They write most spellbooks and magical songs. Most painters in Elven culture are Riversong Elves. They pride themselves in being original in their methods and ideas. They often practice especially different types of magic. They are often quirky and possess unusual intellectual interests. They generally accept and celebrate these eccentrics. Riversong Elves are generally seen as strange by other people, but are otherwise highly respected for their magical abilities. Generally, the Riversong take things with little gravity, instead taking joy in the simple things in life, a trend that their music and art reflects, which are more often joyous than solemn. Riversong Elves are very fond of art and have both a strong bardic tradition and a history of painting and sculpting. For entertainment, the Riversong prefer to gamble, taking little risks as part of the fun. Similarly, drinking and reveling is an important part of Riversong culture. The Riversong are fond of keeping pets. Many also form bonds with sentient creatures, such as unicorns and pegasus. However, most Riversong do not keep mounts, as they feel it is important to walk on their own two feet. The Riversong love the learning and use of magic, in whatever form it takes. The tradition of magic is highly encouraged and those who partake are pushed to expand the knowledge of their race. This pressure does not bother most Riversong Elves, who are outright delighted should they ever become masters of the art. Physical appearance Taller and more slender than the other Elves, Riversong Elves typically have pale golden hair and lavender eyes. This does not give them any special abilities, but it does serve to distinguish them from their Elven brethren. If not blonde, Riversong Elves may have extremely pale blue, violet or pink hair naturally. Riversong Elves are very pale. Though they spend a great deal of time outdoors, they simply do not tan, no matter how long they are in the sun. However, their skin is less a corpse-like pallor than the color of new cream. Often, their complexion has a rosy aspect. They tend to be very lithe in appearance. Their clothes and architecture are largely in the traditional Elven style, incorporating Celtic and Art Nouveau designs. The nobility in particular are known for their sartorial extravagance. The Riversong as a whole prefer light pastel shades and tend to wear loose-fitting silks and flowing robes of an almost oriental cut. They prefer clothing of simple design but exquisite craftsmanship, using the finest textiles and most beautiful weaving designs available. Most Riversong Elves wear their hair in intricate braids and ponytails decorated with beads and wires. Their buildings are described by many great architects to be incredibly beautiful and almost otherworldly. Their homes are enchanted, the lands under their jurisdiction places of goodness. The realms of the Riversong are fabled by Humans, and the aspiration of many a Human is to slip into the arms of death while basking in the serenity of the Riversong lands. Notables Leadership *First century-?: Lythienne *Daenerys *Soliana *Maeralya *?-present- Laurlaethee Eventide Factions and allies Known Riversong Elves Main page: Known Riversong Elves * Dawn Eventide * Dusk Eventide * Alianor Buseid * Amber Skywander * Hunter Aldaron * Laurlaethee Eventide * Lucrion Eventide Category:Riversong Elves